


Doing Something Ridiculous (Day 28)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cake, F/M, Get out of the tank, Kel being best girl, Memes, Neal being baby boi, Something Ridiculous, jschlatt is referenced, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Neal is being a baby boi and Kel is being best girl and they are both precious let us protect them-
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 3





	Doing Something Ridiculous (Day 28)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I don't even know about that summary tho

“Neal get out of the tank.” 

“No.” 

“Get out of the tank.” 

“No!” 

“Nealan!” Neal stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I’m in a tank and you’re not!” 

“I don’t care, get out!” 

“No!” 

“Neal!” 

“No!” Kel placed her hands on her hips. The one time she didn’t have her  _ shukusen _ . 

“Neal, get out!” 

“No!” Kel knew he was persistent, but she’s never seen him this persistent. 

“Kel.” She looked up. “Join.” He reached his hands out like a child wanting to be held. 

“No.” 

“Join.” 

“I’m not getting in the tank.” 

“Join.” 

“I need to cut the wifi off from you I swear to Mithros.” 

“Join.”

“You’ve been watching too much Jschlatt.” 

“Apple.” 

“Not this again.” Kel sighed. “Neal, what can I do to get you to come out?” Neal thought about it. 

“Cake.” 

“Ok, what kind of cake.” 

“Chocolate!” Kel smiled at him. She loved seeing his happy face. 

“Alright, I will get you a chocolate cake. Now, come down?” 

“...Catch me.” 

“Fine.” She held out her arms, and Neal jumped down. He was pretty light, so she caught him with ease, and gave him an Eskimo kiss. “You’re so precious, you know that?”


End file.
